Random MBC Songfic
by IHKF
Summary: Drama, Romance, and...humor? Okay. Well The MBC are in a kareoke bar for their age and are preforming it up with songs dedicated to each other, their lives, and everything else in the world!
1. The First Few Songs

This is a jot of an idea I had.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cathy grabbed the mic and positioned it so it was in front of her lips. You see, Danny had broken up with her to go after Wendy. Well, he told her that he loved her and then he went after Wendy but still. You just don't do that! Then, when Cathy confronted him about it, he made it seem like it was her fault for likeing him. Cathy had been completly broken after this. At the same time, Sam was heartbroken that Chris was smooching another girl so they decided they'd head to the kareoke bar (for people their age). Sam sat in the audience, looking up at her friend adjusting the mic. Cathy pursed her lips into a circle and began singing.

**You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust**

Sam smiled. _You get him Cathy! _She thought.

**Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah**

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

Sam saw a small group enter the kareoke place out of the corner of her eye. She gasped as she realized it was Danny, Wendy, Chris, and the girl he was kissing! She scowled. _The more he hears the better! _Sam thought bitterly as she turned her head away. "Wow, this is a really good song!" The girl Chris was with said in a playful mood. "Yeah, I wonder who's singing it." He answered. Danny looked on the stage and gasped. "C-CATHY?!" The four turned to the stage to see the girl backing up on the stage.

**Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away**

**  
**Danny's jaw droped as he watched Cathy, HIS Cathy, up there on the stage, probably singing something straight to him. Cathy looked down and noticed that he was there. _That's it..._She growled in her mind. _Payback time Danny! _

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

**This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away**

Danny watched sadly as the girl gave him attitude on the stage. Sam was on the verg of laughing her butt off at him when Chris turned and noticed her. His face became one of a shocked and worried one. "S-SAM! What are you doing here?" He asked. Sam stoped her held back fit of laughter and glared at the boy, turning away. "Nothing..." She said sadly. Chris' face became one of much worry as he brought his girlfriend over and took a seat next to Sam. The girl had long blond hair that had only the slightest curl in it. She had brown eyes as well. _I can see why he loves her, she's beautiful. _ "Sam? Are you okay?" "I'm just fine...please just leave me alone." She said, hearing her own hoarse voice. She could feel tears start to build up in her eyes as she turned her head farther away from Chris. He gave her an even more worried look but sighed and turned back to the stage.

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way**

**Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway**

Danny could feel a giant ping in his chest as the he heard Cathy "I'm over it" into the microphone before she walked off the stage. "Cathy..." He whispered. Wendy looked over at him. "Like, Danny, let's like, take a seat by those two." "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want, Wendy." The two went over and sat down next to Chris and his girlfriend. Cathy sat on the other end of Sam. "Hey, Sam! Why don't you go up there and give it a try?" She asked, completly ignoring Danny and Wendy. "I...I couldn't! I'm not too good!" She answered shakily. She knew that she and Cathy could sing well but not in front of Chris! She couldn't! "Oh come on Sam, was it?! Give it a wack!" Chris' girlfriend cheered. Sam clenched her fists. She was a sweet person too! Great. Just great. "Fine...I'll, I'll give it a wack!" She said hesitantly. "That a girl!" Cathy smiled happily. She grabbed Sam and pushed her onto the stage. _What was song is Cathy going to play? _Sam wondered. She gasped as a sweet and soft melody echoed onto the stage. _Oh no..._Sam thought. _Not this song!_

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl**:

Sam silently took a breath of air. Danny, Wendy, and Chris' girlfriend were enjoying it. Chris, however, was looking up at the stage, wide-eyed.

**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl  
**

Sam carried the last note into the next one.

**Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**

Sam noticed that Chris was starting to get the message when he started to gap. Oh boy, that wasn't what she wanted!

Well, next few lines are going to release it anyway so oh well.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl:  
**

Chris gasped and then started to smile warmly at his friend that was on the stage. _Sam..._

Sam could feel herself start to tear up.

**Don't wish, don't start**

Sam snapped herself out of it, blinking the tears away.

**  
Wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
There's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl**

She finished the song and walked off the stage. "Guys, excuse me for a few." Chris got up and walked over towards Sam. "Hey, Sam." The girl looked up at the boy and gasped, tears starting to come freely down her cheeks. She turned on her heel and tried to run but was pulled back by a hand on her wrist. Sam turned around to look at Chris. He had a warm smile on his face. "Sam..." Her eyes widened and he stepped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. She gasped. "C-Chris...I-" Chris shushed her by pulling away and slipping a finger onto her mouth. She looked up at him with a dark blush covering her features. "You're really blind sometimes." The girl gasped as he leaned down towards her lips. "You've always been the girl." He whispered before reaching his destination. Her eyes widened and then slowly began to close. He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, allowing her to in return wrap her arms around his neck.

"Oh hey! A cute guy! Oh! Another cute guy! Hey! Another cute guy! OHHH! A CUTE HOT GUY!" Chris' girlfriend, Marissia, pointed out. Cathy rolled her eyes. She'd been saying 'cute guy' for the past 10 minuets, as long as Chris and Sam have been gone. "Where are they?" She asked herself. "Who?" Danny questioned. Cathy glared at him and turned away. "Sam and Chris you numbskull..." She hissed. Danny gained an upset look and turned away. _Cathy..._

"I'm gonna like, sing now!" Wendy said, getting up. "You go girl!" Marissia said happily. Wendy got herself up onto the stage.

**Because I'm a blonde I don't have to think, I talk like a baby and I never pay for drinks  
Don't have to worry if I'm getting a man if I keep this blonde and I keep these tan  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah, yeah, yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah**

Everybody in the audience raised an eyebrow.

**I see people working and it just makes me giggle,  
cause I don't have to work, I just have to giggle  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-O-N-D  
Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?**

Cathy started to go into fits of laughter as she fell out of her chair, clutching her stomach and laughing her head off. Danny moaned and covered his face. Marissia was singing along.

**I never learned to read and I never learned to cook  
Why should I bother when I look like I look?  
I know lots of people are smarter than me, but I have this philosophy, "So what?"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah**

Cathy continued to laugh as she rolled on the floor still holding her sides.

**I see girls without dates and I feel so sorry for them cause whenever  
I'm around, all the men ignore 'em  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah  
Cause I'm a blonde nyah nyah nyah**

**  
**Danny moaned again and duncked his head down deeper.

**They say to make it you need talent and ambition, well I got a tv show, and this is my audition;  
Umm. . . okay. . . what was it?. . . ummm don't tell me. . . oh, yeah, okay "Duck Magnum, duck!"  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah**

I took an IQ test and I flunked it of course, I can't spell BW but I got a Porsche  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L-I-N-D  
Cause I'm a blonde don't you wish you were me?  


Cathy couldn't stop laughing. "Stop looking at me!" Danny moaned louder even when nobody was looking at him.

**I just want to say that being chosen as this month's Miss August is  
like a compliment I'll remember for as long as I can.  
Right now I'm a freshman in my fourth year at UCLA but my goal is  
to become a veterinarian cause I love children  
**

The audience started to look at each other and question what the heck was happening. Danny started to groan louder. "Oh please make the embaressment STOP!!!!"

**Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah**

Girls think I'm snotty and maybe its true  
With my hair and body, you would be too  
Cause I'm a blonde B-L- . . . I don't know!

Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah  
Cause I'm a blonde yeah yeah yeah!

Cathy wiped a tear away from her eye as she sat herself back down. "Real winner you got yourself there, Danny!" She said giggling. "Shut up..." He mumbled under his breath. Wendy came down and sat next to Danny, locking her arms around his. The audience looked at them and then looked at each other, starting to whisper. Cathy started to crack out laughing. "I wanna preform." Marissa said, walking towards the stage. "THEN I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Danny called after her. _Oh well Danny, maybe she won't be as bad as Wendy, maybe it'll just be a good song that won't embaress the crap out of you._

**Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh my God.  
Shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Let's get some shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes**

_Oh so much for that..._Danny thought. Marissa started to bring out a whole moutain of shoes onto the stage.

**Oh, my God, shoes.  
Shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck!  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Shoes.  
Oh, my God, shoes.  
These shoes rule.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck.  
These shoes suck!**

"Very very picky..." Cathy said slowly, laughing as much as she did with Wendy's song.

The manager came onto the stage.

**Manager: I think you have too many shoes.  
Marissa: Shut up!  
Manager: I think you have too many shoes.  
Marissa: Shut up!  
Manager: I think you have too many shoes.  
Marissa: Shut up!  
Manager: I think you have too many shoes.  
Marissa: Shut up!**

Marissa threw him down onto the floor.

**Stupid boy.**

She stepped over him.

**Stupid boy.**

She threw him off the stage.

**Let's get some shoes.  
Let's party.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred dollars.  
These shoes are three hundred f-ing dollars.  
Let's get 'em! **

"Is she trying to ruin Chris financially?" Danny asked himself. "I think..." Wendy said in a hurried voice so she could continue singing along. A girl came onto the stage to help Marissa try on the shoes.

**Girl: Um...this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit.  
I mean, your feet are kinda big.**

**Marissa:**

**Oh.  
Oh.  
Oh**

The audience looked at each other, wondering if she was gonna fit.

**Marissa: Oh, by the way b---h,  
F--K YOU  
F--K YOU  
F--K YOU  
F--K YOU**

**  
**Everybody gasped at the girl. The fitter quickly ran off the stage. The weird music continued to play until it was over. Marissa walked happily off the stage. Danny and Cathy were looking at her strangly. "What? I like shoes." She said, lifting up her foot to show them her shoe. The two rolled their eyes and looked away. "I'm gonna go up again." Cathy said. She was trying her hardest to avoid Danny today and so far, it was working! Even if he was sitting RIGHT THERE! She rearranged the mic to fit her hight.

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies**

Danny started to cringe as he noticed the song. "Crap..."

**Now put your hands up  
Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own little thing  
Decided to dip and now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me**

Another song pointed directly at him...

**I'm up on him, he up on me  
Don't pay him any attention  
Just cried my tears, for three good years  
Ya can't be mad at me**

Cathy moved her hand back and forth and moved around.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  
**

Cathy smiled wider at Danny's reaction.

**If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it**

I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I can care less what you think

I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me  


All of the single girls waved their hands in the air.

**Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh**

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

Two other girls came onto the stage and danced behind Cathy.

**Don't treat me to the things of the world  
I'm not that kind of girl  
Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**

Cathy continued to smile. at Danny's reaction to her movements.

**Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost Ill be gone**

Danny gasped as Cathy danced around on the stage, entertaining everybody.

**All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh**

Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh

If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it  
Oh, oh, oh  


Cathy finished the song and walked off the stage. "Why do you cause me so much misery now?" Danny asked, standing up and walking towards her. "It's your fault you ended it like you did." She said as she sat down. "Cathy, I'm sorry, okay? I did'nt mean what I said! Please forgive me!"

"No way in heck!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Cathy!"

"Forget it!"

"That's it..." Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the stage with him. He set up another microphone. As the song started, Cathy grabbed her mic.

**Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up **_**[3x]**_**  
Shut it up, just shut up  
Shut up  
Just shut up  
Shut up **_**[3x]**_**  
Shut it up, just shut up**

Cathy turned away from Danny, crossing her arms but holding the mic to her mouth.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losing control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For trying to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm going crazy  
**

Danny joined in.

**Danny: Girl, me and you were just fine (you know)  
We wine and dine  
Did them things that couples do when in love (you know)  
Walks on the beach and stuff (you know)  
Things that lovers say and do  
I love you boo,**

**Cathy: I love you too.**

**Both: I miss you a lot, I miss you even more**

**Danny: That's why I flew you out  
When we was on tour  
But then something got out of hand  
You start yelling when I'm with my friends  
Even though I had legitimate reasons**

**(Cathy: Bulls--t)**

**Danny:You know I have to make them dividends **

**(Cathy: Bulls--t)**

**Danny: How could you trust our private lives girl  
That's why you don't believe my lies  
And quick to say**

_**Cathy: [Chorus]**_**  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losing control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For trying to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm going crazy  
**

Danny cringed. This was NOT going well..._Cathy...oh come on! Please!_

**Danny:Why does emotion gotta move so fast  
Love is progress if you could make it last  
Why is it that you just lose control  
Every time you agree on taking it slow  
So why does it got to be so damn tough  
'cause fools in lust could never get enough of love  
Showing him the love that you be giving  
Changing up your living  
For a loving transition  
Girl its a mission trying to get you to listen  
Few mad at each other has become our tradition  
You yell, I yell, everybody yells  
Got neighbors across the street saying  
"Who the h--l?!?"  
Who the h--l?  
What the h---'s going down?  
Too much of the bickering  
Kill it with the sound and**

**Cathy:**_**[Chorus]**_**  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losing control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For trying to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm going crazy**

Cathy still refused to listen to Danny. She would NOT fall for him again!

**Danny: Girl our love is dying  
Why did you stop trying**

**Cathy: I've never been a quitter, but I do deserve better!**

**Danny: Believe me I will do bad  
Let's forget the past  
And let's start this new plan**

**Cathy: Why? 'cause it's the same old routine  
And then next week I hear them scream**

**Danny: Girl I know you're tired of the things they say**

**Cathy: You're d--n right!  
'Cause I heard them lame dame excuses just yesterday!**

Danny twitched. Great...she brought up his excuses...

**Danny: That was a different thing  
**

**Cathy: No it ain't  
**

**Danny: That was a different thing  
**

**Cathy: No it ain't  
**

**Danny: That was a different thing  
**

**Cathy:It was the same d--n thing  
Same a-- excuses  
Boy you're useless  
Woooaaahhh!!!**

**Cathy:**_**[Chorus]**_**  
We try to take it slow  
But we're still losing control  
And we try to make it work  
But it still ends up the worst  
And I'm craaazzzy  
For trying to be your laaadddy  
I think I'm going crazy**

**Danny: Stop the talking baby  
Or I start walking baby **_**[repeat]**_**  
Is that all there is **_**[repeat till fade]**_

Danny sighed. Great, instead of smooting things out with her they were worse. He reached up and rubbed the top of his eyes. He had to get Cathy back but he didn't know how! He sat down in his seat and saw Wendy making out with another guy. Yeah, he figured as much.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Well, that's all for today! ^^ Thank you!

Here's one more song to close today!

Danny came out onto a mini stage.

**I am really special cause theres  
only one of me!!!**

Look at my smile Im so D--n  
happy other people are jealous of me!

When I sad and lonely I like  
to sing this song

It cheers me up and show me  
that I won't be sad for long!

OH! OH! OH!  
I'm so happy I can barley breathe!

Puppy dogs, and sugar frogs and  
kittens, baby teeth!!

Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy  
as hardcore, happy as a coupon  
for a $20 whore

I'm really happy, I'm sugar  
coated me, happy, good, anger, bad,  
that's my philosophy

I can't do this man. I'm not happy. 

"Just keep it up!" I screeched.

**  
I am really special, cause there's  
only one of me look at my smile,  
I'm so D--n happy, the people are  
jealous of me!**

These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than  
mama said knock you out!!!

I am special, I am happy, I am  
gonna heave welcome to my happy world  
now get your S--t and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...

I'm Outta Here!  


"What? Danny no! You can't just-" I was interupted.

**SCREW YOU!**

Danny stomped off the stage.

I watched him walk off.

O_O

Well.....that concludes today's chapter. Thank you! Now where's that charecter catcher?**  
**


	2. One Crazy Night

Me: Okay! ^^ I'm back! Thank you for waiting! Danny was just one hard charecter to catch!

Danny: HELP ME!!!! SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME DO STUPID THINGS!

Me: Oh relax, you're not the only one! ^^ (I pull out the rest of the MBC)

Cathy: -.- Have I mentioned how much I hate you?

Me: No. Now shush.

Sam: (She's pulling on the collar) This is SO not cool!

Chris: What are we, dogs?

Me: Yes.

Chris: OoO

Me: Now, I only have the power to write fanfiction stories about you. I do not own the real show or any songs in this story. I CAN however say I own this story! ^^ Therefore, I have to right to make you guys do stupid things in this FANfiction story.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING in her except for the story.

I DO however own Kiyoko, Marissia, and myself! ^^

Danny: HELP US!!!!!!!

Me: Shut up! (I wack him upside the head) BTW, this might be an unexeptionaly or exeptionally long chapter, okay? XD Be prepared!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**I know your kind of girl **

**You only care about one thing **

**Who you've seen or where you've been **

**Who's got money **

Cathy moved around on the stage happily, her body masking the beat of the song.

**I see that look in your eyes**

**It tells a million lies **

**But deep inside I know why **

**You're talking to him**

She had no idea if she was singing to Danny or not, but she didn't exactly care anymore. Chris and Sam had come back a while ago. He had his arm linked around Sam's shoulders and she was leaning onto him. Chris was whispering some gushy stuff to her that made her blush and giggle. Danny was looking at them like they were his parents making out. He groaned and turned his attention back towards the screen.

**I know what you're all about **

**I really hope he figures it out**

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble Just one look, and now you're seeing double **_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming **_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing **_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

Cathy smiled. This was the part of the song that fit Danny perfectly.

**She's going to be the end of you **

**At least that's what they say **

**It's been a while, you're in denial **

**And now it's too late **

**The way she looks it makes you high **

**All the warning signs **

**Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes **

**It makes you want to die **

Danny's eyes widened as he duked his head down. _Oh crap. Come on! Why does it always have to be me? Why?! WHY?!_

**I know what she's all about **

**I really hope you figure it out **

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble Just one look, and now you're seeing double **_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming **_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing **_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

Cathy started to dance more as the next part of the song came up. Sam and Chris looked towards the upset Danny and giggled lowly. Danny moaned softly as he looked back up to the stage. What if Cathy was saying was true? What if Wendy was using him?

**You know it's a game, You know it's a game **

**She's keeps playing around with your head **

**Playing around with your head **

**She's so insane, So insane **

**She's the one to blame **

**She's the one to blame **

Cathy's smirk became wide as she watched Danny's expression.

Priceless...

_**She's one of those girls, nothing but trouble Just one look, and now you're seeing double **_

_**Before you know it she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

_**She's so good that you won't see it coming **_

_**She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing **_

_**You'll be broken she'll be gone **_

_**Off to the next one **_

_**Off to the next one…**_

Cathy stepped down and sat besides Sam. "Hey guys!" She greeted happily. "Hey Cathy!"

"You were great!"

Sam and Chris said, smiling.

Cathy smiled back and looked at Danny, who hid his head farther down. The door to the bar opened and a young girl stepped in wearing a jean skirt with a pink tank top. She also wore white boots and one of those side hats. "KIYOKO!" Cathy greeted. "Hey guys!" The black haired beauty said, taking a seat next to Wendy. "Hey...Kiyoko..." Danny greeted. "You sound upset, what's wrong?" She asked, taking a hot chocolate from the waitress. She brought the cup up to her glossed lips and took a sip, letting hot liquids rush through her mouth. Danny moaned and ignored the girls question. "You know...this is a kareoke bar, right?" Cathy asked the girl after a few minuets of her gulping her beverage. A little tip tap came from the table when Kiyoko set her cup onto the table. "Of course not! Do you guys want to come up with me?" Kiyoko asked the two MBC members. Kiyoko was way too shy to go up alone. Cathy and Sam nodded at each other as all three of them ran on the stage.

The three girls decided that they would sing the shorter version of the song because singing and dancing would, in the long shot, tire them out completly. Kiyoko, of course, was the singer.

(A/N: If you want to see the dance, go to youtube and type in Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekidou - Koi no Mikuru Densetsu or just copy the title and paste! ^^ Thank you!)

The three walked onto the stage. Kiyoko was in front and Sam and Cathy were to her sides and farther back.

**Mi-Mikuru! Mik-uru boom! Mi-Mi-Mikuru mi-kuru boom!**

**It's so hard to tell you that  
I like you in person  
So I'll be brave and not run! (Hey, attack!)**

Danny and Chris watched with wide eyes as the three girls danced up on the stage.

**The magical spell of love, the Mikuru Beam  
I'll cast it upon you now!  
**

The girl quickly put their feet together and their hands by their sides and started to sway back and forth.

**And even though I'm just a little cutie from the future  
I protect everyone's dreams and make sure thay come very true!  
And then I wish upon the biggest star in the the sky every single night  
That I will see him again, the person that's right for me!  
**

Sam, Cathy, and Kiyoko switched positions.

They pulled their hands so they were giving thumbc up and thre their heel out, also their thumbs up hand in that direction then began to pull it back and forth, towards them and then back to it's original spot.

**C'mon let's dance! C'mon let's dance, baby!  
Brush away all of your tears!  
And then start to run away  
C'mon lets dance c'mon lets dance, baby!  
**

The three threw their hands to their sides then swooshed them towards the sky.

**Go beyond the very SKY!  
It's the Special Generation!  
(When can I...become an adult?)  
The Legend of Love:Miku-ru-ru!**

The three of them kissed the tips of their fingers then threw them at the sky once more.

The audience watched in amazment then started to cheer wildly. Danny and Chris could say they weren't suprised in the least. Kiyoko was always an innocent one. However, Sam and Cathy suprised them for agreeing to do that dance! "Okay, we're gonna' do one more before hopping off the stage!" Cathy announced into the microphone. Kiyoko waited until Cathy pulled away from the microphone to whisk it into her own hands. "Correction, I'm sorry, Cathy. THEY will be singing one last song! I'm afraid I'm done for right now! Sorry!" Kiyoko apolagized, stepping off the stage. Sam and Cathy looked at each other but shrugged.

**Cathy: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Sam: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**Cathy: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Sam: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**Both: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

The auidence started to clap to their rythem.

**Cathy: If you want my future forget my past,  
If you wanna get with me better make it fast,  
**

**Sam: Now don't go wasting my precious time,  
Get your act together we could be just fine.**

**Cathy: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Sam: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**Cathy: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Sam: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**Both: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

Cathy and Sam decided to have fun with it and move around on the stage, smiling and laughing. Chris was smiling and watching his new girlfriend dance on the stage while Danny was once again mortified because he felt that Cathy was singing at him. Not towards him, not dedicated to him, but AT him.

_**Sam: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**_

_**Cathy: If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

For some reason or another, two others got onto the stage.

**Girl 1: What do you think about that now you know how I feel,  
**

**Girl 2: Say you can handle my love are you for real,**

Cathy and Sam smiled towards them and joined in.

**Sam: I won't be hasty, I'll give you a try,  
**

**Cathy: If you really bug me then I'll say goodbye.  
**

**Girl 1: Yo I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Girl 2: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**Girl 1: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
**

**Girl 2: So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
**

**All: I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha.**

**  
**_**Girl 1 & 2: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**_

_**Sam & Cathy: If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

Cathy grabbed the microphone happily. Here came her solo!

**Cathy: So here's a story from A to Z, you wanna get with me  
you gotta listen carefully,  
We got Em in the place who likes it in your face,  
**

Cathy pointed to Sam.

**Cathy: We got G like MC who likes it on an  
Easy**

Cathy pointed to the first girl.

**Cathy: V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady,**

Cathy pointed to the second girl.

Danny perked his ears up. It was Cathy's turn to say how she like a relationship!

**Cathy: and as for me, ha you'll see,  
**

Danny frowned and relaxed backwards into his chair, rubbing in between his eyes.

**Cathy: Slam your body down and wind it all around,**

**Sam & both girls: Slam your body down and wind it all around.**

These lyrics confused the audience but they ignored it and continued enjoying the preformance. Chris was smiling widly at the preformance and, even though it was OOC of him, he was smiling at Danny's dismay.

_**Girl 1 & 2: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
**_

_**Sam & Cathy: If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.**_

**Sam: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta, you gotta, you gotta,  
you gotta, you gotta, **

**Girl 1 & 2: slam, slam, slam, slam!**

**Girl 1: Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Sam: Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Girl 2: Slam your body down and wind it all around,  
Cathy: Slam your body down zigazig ah.**

The girls were about to close up their preformance.

**All: If you wanna be my lover.**

The four pointed towards the air, taking deep breathes. Chris leaned back in his chair as his girlfriend made her way back over to him, slipping her arm around his neck and leaning onto his chest. Danny moaned as Cathy sat down next to him. Wendy and Marissia had left to the bar seats to go meet more guys which, Danny knew shouldn't be happening. "Cathy...I need to talk to you."

"No way."

"Please."

"No comprenday." (A/N: Is that how you spell it?)

"Cathy please!"

"Hasta la vista!"

"Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because I don't have to."

"But do you want to?"

"........."

"Well?"

"That's besides that point!"

"No it isn't! Cathy please let me explain-"

"If you've got something to say, I dare you to sing it on stage. That way it's public."

"WHAT?!"

"I don't like guys who don't like public displays of affection."

"............................."

"Fine."

Cathy was taken aback by his sudden answer. The blonde gasped. She had expected him to give up and stop talking to her! But he actually was willing to break one of his rules for her? She knew he was desperate to talk to her but to be that desperate... Cathy gave up. She had to listen now.

Danny forced himself on the stage and ajusted the microphone. "Everybody, this is to a girl out there and I want to apolagize for being so......stupid. I admit it. I'm sorry Cathy, this song is to you. I......I love you."

Cathy gasped as she felt a slight ping in her chest. She had heard those words come from his mouth before and he hadn't met them... Why should it matter so much more now?

Danny took a deep breath. _This is for you Cath..._

**Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same**

[Pre-Chorus:]  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die

A red blush crossed over Cathy's cheeks as the sweet lyrics came from his lips.

_**[Chorus:]  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back**_

**  
**Danny knew he couldn't take his words away like the song said. He just wished he could. He didn't want any of this to happen.

_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
**_

Tears started to form in Cathy's eyes. _He really means it...he means it!_

**This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame**

Cathy's face softened as she watched her object of affection sing his heart out to her.

**[Pre-Chorus:]  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die**

_**[Chorus:]  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back**_  
_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
**_

The song was coming to an end and Danny could feel that Cathy really was getting his message.

**Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah I'm sorry!  
**

_**[Chorus:]  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue, I'm sorry about all the things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back**_  
_**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
**_

**I'm sorry baby, yeah , I'm sorry**

"I'll always love you Cath...I'm really...really...sorry." Danny whispered into the microphone before walking off the stage. The audience clapped and cheered as he did so. Cathy's face became even redder as Danny sat back down next to her. "D-Danny..."

"Look, I messed up. I'm sorry Cath-"

The boy was interupted by lips crashing against his own. The two fell over in the booth as Cathy forced her affection for him through her lips. When Cathy pulled away the two sat up.

"Forgiven?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Forgiven." Cathy confirmed.

"Well then come here!"

Danny grasped Cathy's waist and kissed her happily. Taking Cathy by suprise, the girl didn't kiss back at first but soon pulled herself together and kissed back. Chris and Sam watched their happy friends express their true feelings through their kisses. The couple smiled at their newly together friends. "Wow...they really like each other." Kiyoko stated blankly, scooching far away from the kissing couple. "I hope this dosn't sound out of charecter for me but I hope they don't start making out!" The raven haired girl scooched even farther away from them and turned around.

"Chris?" Sam asked.

He turned to his love. "Yeah?"

"Wanna sing a song?"

"You bet!"

The two rushed onto the stage, taking two mics ready for them.

**Chris:  
Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child.**

Cathy and Danny pulled away from each other and looked up towards their friends, a smile coming over their faces. They knew how much their friends loved each other, but this was amazing!

**Chris: **

**I know you can hear me  
I know you can feel me  
I can't live without you  
God please make me better  
I wish I wasn't the way I am **

**Sam:  
If I told you once, I told you twice,  
you can see it in my eyes.  
I'm all cried out,  
with nothing to say.  
You're everything I wanted to be.  
If you could only see,  
your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free,  
forever yours I'll be,  
baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy.**

The couple smiled at each other.

**Chris:  
Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child. **

**Sam:  
I need you,  
and you need me.  
This is so plain to see,  
and I will never let you go and,  
I will always love you so.  
I will...  
If you could only see,  
your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free,  
forever yours I'll be,  
baby won't you come and take this pain awayyyyy.**

The auidence seemed to be enjoying the duet.

**[Diddy:]  
Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child. **

**Tell me the words to say,  
to make you come back,  
and work me like that.  
And if it matters I'll rather stay home,  
with you I'm never alone.  
Don't want to wait till you're gone,  
let me be, just don't leave me.**

**Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child. **

Sam smiled widely at her boyfriend's words. She loved this song.

**Sam:  
I need you,  
and you need me.  
This is so plain to see,  
and I will never let you go and,  
I will always love you so.  
I will...  
If you could only see,  
your heart belongs to me.  
I love you so much, I'm yearning for your touch.  
Come and set me free,  
forever yours I'll be,  
baby won't you come and take my pain awayyyyy.**

**Chris:  
Last night,  
I couldn't even get an answer.  
Tried to call,  
but my pride wouldn't let me dial.  
And I'm sitting here,  
with this blank expression.  
And the way I feel,  
I wanna curl up like a child. **

**Sam:  
I'm so alone I'm soooo lonelyyyyy,**

Why don't you pick the phone,  
and dial up my number,  
and call me a baby,  
I'm waiting on you.

Why don't you pick the phone,  
and dial up my number,  
just call me a baby,  
I'm waiting on you.  


The song ended early as the two sat down back in their seats. Chris refused to finish the song because of the part at the end.

"Cathy, why don't we sing a song?" Danny asked. Cathy smiled widely at her new found boyfriend as she reached out to his hand. The couple walked out onto the stage.

**Cathy: My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?  
If you were my King...**

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my,do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?  


**Little princess in a terrible mess  
A kingdom alone, but no love to confess  
Dreams of a prince on a tall white horse  
Runs like a spirit by the castle walls**

Cathy's voice was supposed to be cute and squeaky for this song. Apperently, it was. She smiled as Danny's part came on.

**Danny: Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'  
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...**

**Cathy:**

**My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?**

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen...  


This was a very strange song, Cathy admited, but she loved it. Danny felt the same way as he watched his girlfriend enjoy their spotlight together.

**Cathy:**

**Mystery deep in the royal heart  
Crying at night, I wanna be apart  
Prince, oh prince, are you really sincere?  
Bet you one day you're gonna disappear  
**

**Danny:**

**Gotta steal from the rich when they don't know I'm comin'  
Gotta give to the poor, no time for lovin'  
My oh my, don't you cry, 'cause there's no way I'm stayin'  
I will leave, say "bye bye", I'm going my way...**

Both kids wanted to finish the song. Cathy was starting to wear out but Danny still watched happily. _To think Cathy's really all mine now..._

**Cathy:**

**My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh  
My oh my... Ohh**

MY OH MY!

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To have the Kingdom, baby, tell me why?  
My oh my, do you wanna say goodbye?  
To rule the Country, baby, you and I?

If you were my King, I would be your queen...  
If you were my King, I would be your queen... 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The MBC sat around their little table. "Oh now THERE'S a cutie!" Cathy pointed out. Sam smiled at her friend. She and Cathy were pointing out cute guys entering and leaving the bar. Not because they weren't interested in their relationships with their boyfriends. No, of course not! They found it completly suitable and wonderful! The reason they were doing such things was because they wanted to see how jealouse the young boys got. The more jealouse, the more they love you, Cathy had conculded. Sam smiled thinking back on that. Cathy was right, in a way. If they were not jealouse at all, they ether figured out they were just playing, or they wanted an open relationship. Meaning, they didn't love them all that much. Clearly so far, however, it seems as though Danny and Chris had been truthfull with them on their feelings. Annoyed faces and groans came from the two, which Cathy found as a 'hello, I'm here' sign. The two girls turned around and smiled at their boyfriends.

"Relax, we were just testing you." Sam said to a worried and annoyed looking Chris. "Yeah, we were just testing your obsession with us!" Cathy said cheerfully towards Danny, who had a look of anger, sadness, worry, and shock written all over his face. Danny and Chris both gasped then sighed in relife. After the sigh their eyes widened and they both raised their fists up like Sam and Cathy were far away. "HEY!" The two giggled at their loves. "It's amazing how you guys hid this stuff from each other." Kiyoko said innocently. "We know." They all answered. "You need to get yourself a boyfriend, Kiyoko!" Cathy said happily. Kiyoko gasped and her face turned red. "I'm still not over him..."

"Who?"

Cathy asked.

"Zariouse-"

"Don't say his name! It hurts too much!"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

(A/N: Please check out 'Friendship Hardships' if you want to know what they're talking about! ^^)

Kiyoko smiled cheerfuly. "I'm gonna sing another song!"

"Go ahead!"

"Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you put in an 'Aqua' song? They're usually innocent."

"Why do like being innocent?"

"It feels wrong being bad."

"Okay, if you say so."

Kiyoko walked onto the stage, taking the microphone.

"You're not gonna' put in an innocent song, are you?" Danny asked his girlfriend. Cathy gained a sneaky look.

"Nope!"

Cathy stepped over to the music player and slipped the CD in.

A snicker came from the blonde as she slipped back into her table.

"What song did you put in?" Chris asked, linking his arm around Sam's waist again.

"You'll see."

As the music started to play, the MBC could see Kiyoko's face turning cherry red and she started to shake.

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**HUP!**

_What did she put IN?! _Kiyoko asked herself as read the lyrics on the TV. Kiyoko's face turned completly blood red as she sang the song.

**I wanna kiss you (hup) **

**but if I do then I might miss you, babe (hup)**

**it's complicated and stupid (hup)**

**got my a-- squeezed by sexy cupid (hup)**

**guess he wants to play, wants to play a love game, a love game (hup) **

The MBC started to crack out laughing as the innocent soul started to turn as red as a tomato on stage.

**hold me and love me **

**just want touch you for a minute **

**maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it **

**let's have some fun, this beat is sick **

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **

**don't think too much, just bust that kick **

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

Kiyoko could feel her face burn red as the lyrics slipped through her mouth.

THIS WAS NOT INNOCENT IN THE LEAST!

**(hup) **

Kiyoko gasped inwardly as she saw the next lyrics! _WHY CATHY?! WHY?!!!!!_

**I'm on a mission **

**and it involves some heavy touching, yeah **

**you've indicated you're interest **

**I'm educated in sex, yes **

**and now I want it bad, want it bad a love game, a love game **

The MBC were cracking out laughing at the raven haired girl as the audience gasped and turned their heads, whispering.

**hold me and love me **

**just want touch you for a minute **

**maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it **

**let's have some fun, this beat is sick **

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **

**don't think too much, just bust that kick **

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

Kiyoko stood on the stage, frozen. She could not BELEIVE she was singing this!

**I can see you staring there from across the block **

**with a smile on your mouth and your hand on your hup! **

The audience gasped at the girl's languege as they watched her stand in the same spot, frozen from movement.

**the story of us, it always starts the same **

**with a boy and a girl and a (hup) and a game and a game (hup)**

**and a game **

**a lovegame!**

Kiyoko sighed to herself and tightened her grip on the microphone.

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

_Four times..._Kiyoko thought. _I have to sing this part four times..._

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

The MBC had stopped laughing and were sitting upright in their seats but they were still giggling.

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

Kiyoko noticed this and her eyes narrowed.

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

**let's play a lovegame, play a lovegame do you want love, or you want fame **

**are you in the game (hup) **

**dans the lovegame (hup) **

Kiyoko set the mic down and stepped back to the MBC table. Sam knew what she was going to say. "Now, Kiyoko. Hate is a strong word."

Kiyoko took a look at her girl power enduced friend.

"Well then I strongly dislike you guys."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, that's it for today! ^^

Danny: Exeptionaly long? EXEPTIONALY?! SERIOUSLY?! THAT WAS NOT EXPETIONALLY! THAT WAS AS LONG AS A FRECKIN SERIES BOOK!

Me: Bad Danny! (Wacks him over head with newspaper)

Danny: OW! WHERE DO YOU GET THESE RANDOM HURTING OBJECTS?!

Me: My bro's room.

The MBC: O-o

Me: Now...SING SAM, SING!!! (I push Sam onto the stage)

Sam: (Looks at lyrics) Oh come on! I am NOT singing this!

Me: (Big Chibi) DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: YEEP!

**Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
I wanna borrow that top**

That's such a cute top  
That's a cute top  
I wanna borrow it  
Let me borrow the top

Me: YAY! ^^

Cathy: -.- Poor Poor Sam.

Me: Yo'ure next.

Cathy: OoO

**Aren't we friends?  
Aren't we friends?  
So what's the problem?  
Lemme borrow the top**

Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that top  
Let me borrow that f---ing top!

Chris: Oh Sam...sh'es gonna be scarred for life.

**Don't be a betch  
Don't be a betch  
Don't be a betch  
Lend me that top**

What are you saving it for?  
You're not even wearing it  
You're not gonna wear it  
So lemme borrow it  


Me: (Cracking out laughing)**  
**

Danny: Oh poor poor Sam. At least mine was by my gender...

**I've already been to the mall  
(Galleria)  
I've already been to the mall  
I've already been to the mall  
And it SUCKED!  
(Gallllleria...  
Diarhea)  
**

**I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
I've already been to heaven  
After 5 minutes I was like "let's go"  
(Galllllla - f--k it!)**

Chris: Oh gosh....WHY MEW WHY?!

Me: Cause I like my viewers laughing. Anyways, I'll take this as a chance to give you a preview of the next episoide!

**Gimme that f---ing top betch  
Come on betch  
Where are you going?  
Where are you going?  
Where are you going?  
Gimme that top  
Gimme that f---ing top betch  
Gimme that f---ing top betch**

F--k you!  
F--k you fat betch!  
Oh yeah I said you're fat!  
Yeah I said you're fat!

Me: Now that Kiyoko has lost all innocence for the night and all couples are together, what else will occur? OH! I know! What happens when a few other animes join in the party? COMPLETE AND TOTAL FUN! ^^

**You're a fat f---ing betch 'cause you won't lemme borrow that f---ing top!  
F--k you!  
F--k you!  
F--k you with something hard and sandpapery!**

Me: LOL

Cathy: Oh my gosh...(Covers head)

Chris: (Worried look for Sam)

Danny: (Starting to join me in laughing)

Kiyoko: (Suddenly pops up) I'm...guessing this is payback for making me sing LoveGame by Lady Gaga?

Me: Yep! ^^

Chris: But Cathy did it!

Me: And I'll get her next time when Sam does something bad next chapter but right now i'm enjoying Sam sounding like Wendy! LOL

**Betch  
Betch  
Betch  
You're not my friend!**

Kiyoko: ^^ Yay! Now I CAN be bad because I've lost my innocence for the night.

Me: That sounded wrong...

Kiyoko: OoO SHUT UP!

Me: Well it DID...anyways, I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARECTERS OR ANY SONGS IN HERE!

Cathy's Songs: One Of Those Girls by Avril Laveinge

Sam and Cathy's songs: Wannabe by Spice Girls

Kiyoko Sam and Cathy's songs: Koi No Mikuru Densetsu

Danny's Song: I'm Sorry by Buckcherry

Danny and Cath'ys Song: My oh My by Aqua

Sam and Chris' Song: Last Night by

Sam's Song: Let Me Borrow That Top by Kelly

Kiyoko's Song: LoveGame by Lady Gaga

LAST CHAPTER'S SONGS

Cathy's Songs:

Don't Tell Me by Avril Lavinge

Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)by Beyonce

Sam's Song:

I'm Not That Girl from Wicked

Wendy's Song:

Cause' I'm a Blonde by Julie Brown

Marissa's Song:

Shoes by Kelly

Danny and Cathy's Song:

Shut Up by the Black Eyed Peas

Danny's Song: The Happy Song by Liam Lynch

Danny: You're a terrible person.

Me: I know.


	3. Last chapter Was Crazy,This Is Insaine!

Well, I hope this is a good enough chapter for you guys! ^^

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT FOR KIYOKO AND MYSELF!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Diffrent colored lights flashed and beamed at the people on the dance floor. Girls in tight dresses and mini skirts twirled and twisted, letting their short clothing dance along with them. Older woman found themselves feeling alive and cheerful. Younger men directed their attention from their aged girlfriends to the older women, earning a slap across their red highlighted faces.

Who knew root beer could do these kinds of things?

"WHOO!" Kiyoko cheered, feeling much more confident tonight. "Man, what did her horoscope TELL her?!" Cathy quired, feeling shocked at her usually shy friend's new personality. "Probably something about a club..." Sam answered slowly as she watched Kiyoko dance her way up to the counter. "I'm scared!" Cathy said shakily. Danny and Chris had left to use the rest rooms and Wendy and Marissia were gosh knows where. "Me too Cathy...me too."

The door to the kareoke place opened and revealed a blacked haired girl. She had buns in her hair and she had on a jean skirt with navy leggings underneath, accompined by a navy tank top. A white belt with holes flew over the skirt while a white half-shirt sweater covered her tank top. She wore white boots with gold chains on them. "Come on Ichigo! Don't be a baby!" The raven haired girl cheered. "Mint...have I mentioned how much I HATE you lately?" The red head asked. She was wearing the same thing the the raven haired girl was wearing except everything navy was pink. "Who are they?" Cathy whispered to Sam. "I think the blue one is Minto Iziwa. I have no idea who the pink one is..."

"Who's Minto Iziwa?"

"The richest girl in Japan."

"WHAT?!"

"SHHHHH!" Sam covered her mouth. "Keep it down!"

Cathy muffled a 'fine fine' through Sam's hand. The girl pulled her hand away from her friend's mouth.

"No. You didn't! Lighten up Ichigo! This is the NIGHTLIFE! Have fun!"

"Uhhhh...no. I can't. I have a boyfriend. You would'nt understand it."

"Well sure, I would!"

"Well do YOU have a boyfriend?"

Mint blushed and turned away. "No...no...not exactly." She said slowly, pulling a hand up to her hair and brushing a strand from her face. "Sooooo......?"

"Point taken. But lighten up. Nothing's gonna' happen!" Mint assured. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine."

"Good. NOW GET UP THERE AND SING DANG IT!"

Mint pushed Ichigo onto the stage and sat down at her own table, waiting for her friend to start singing. The red head gulped. "Ummm, uh? Can someone play a song please?" Cathy got up and grabbed a song from the selection. "You're going to mess up any innocence she has too, arn't you?" Sam asked. "Maybe..." Sam raised an eyebrow. "Okay yes. But this'll be funny!" The blonde walked up and set the CD inside the kareoke player.

The music hesitated to play as Cathy took her seat next to Sam again.

(If you really want to hear the song, type in 'cuddle bunny english' into google videos or youtube. WARNING: REALLY FRECKIN' ANNOYING BUT OH SO CUTE! I do not own! ^^)

The music started to come out from the speakers. Ichigo's mouth dropped. Mint gasped and started to hold her sides, trying to keep back laughter.

**You are my sweetest love,  
that love I always wanna hug,  
because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
**

**I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.  
**

**Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,na.**

Ichigo glared at Cathy as the audience started to laugh. Mint had given up holding back her laughter and was cracking up. Cathy and Sam were back-to-back laughing their butts off.

**My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So long it would have been  
If not for you and me**

I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.  


_I already know I'm going to hate that girl..._ Ichigo thought, still singing. Danny and Chris walked back from the bathrooms, their mouths dropped. "What did you DO?!" Danny asked Cathy. "Who says it was me?" She responded. "Because you already did this once to Kiyoko. Look how SHE turned out!" Chris answered for Danny, pointing at Kiyoko. She was drinking root beer. "Hit me!" Kiyoko said cheerfully. The bartender looked scared and poured her another cup. "ANOTHER!" "Miss...you've already had 10-"

"I'll drink my weight in root beer if I darn straight want! HIT ME!" She ordered.

The bartender screeched and filled her cup back up again.

**Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,na.**

**Our feelings are so strong  
And our hearts will beat as one  
Another ending story  
Is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be. **

Cathy and Sam continued to laugh in their seats at the blushing neko on stage. "You guys are so bad..." Chris said, watching the pink cat embaress herself on stage. "I-I-I KNOW! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sam and Cathy answered at the same time, continuing to laugh. "Oh good gosh...that poor girl." Chris said, putting a hand to his forehead. Danny stiffed back a laughter then started to crack out as much as Cathy and Sam were. "You guys are just terrible!" Chris said, stiffing back his own laughter now.

**Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,na,na.**

**You are my sweetest love,  
this love I always wanna hug, because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there is nothing I wouldn't do.  
snuggle, cuddle and then hug me, with you I always want to be.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed, running off the stage. Mint was laughing non-stop. The blue neko was rolling on the floor, holding her sides. "AAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" "Shut up..." Ichigo hissed, sitting down. The door to the bar slammed open once again. "COME ON ASHINA-SAN! LET'S PARTY!" A brunette yelled happily. "Bu-but this is naughty! We shouldn't be here!" The lighter haired brunette screamed softly. "Don't be such a downer." A purple haired girl said with no emotion. "SEE?! EVEN NAGATO-SAN'S READY TO PARTY MIKURU! AND YOU KNOW THAT SHE HAS NO PERSONALITY!" The purple haired girl's eyes narrowed slightly at this comment. "Suzumiya-san PLEASE!" The lighter brunette screeched again. "Lower it down Mikuru, we're in public." The darker brown haired girl said, bringing a finger to her lips. The lighter one began to cringe. The purple haired girl turned around and brought out a tape recorder. "P.S I...am...AWESOME!" She turned back around with the same emotionless expression on. "Let's go get a table." She said calmly again. "Oh YEAH! LET'S GO BRIGADE GALS!" The three turned around and, with the dark haired one dragging the lighter brown one by the wrist, ran to get a table.

The three rushed passed Ichigo and Mint. "Who are they?" Ichigo asked, turning back to her blue companion. The ballet dancer shrugged and looked back at the stage. "I'm gonna go up and sing a song!" The dark brown haired girl said happily. "Don't be that straight forward again, Haruhi!" Mikuru called. "Fine fine! Just shut your trap and have fun!" The girl stepped onto the stage. "I love this song! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!" Haruhi called happily on the stage.

(If you want to hear the song, type in 'Buttons' by the 'Pussycat Dolls' I do not own.)

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
**

Chris' and Danny's eyes widened at the song. "What..." Chris started

"Is..." Danny joined in

"She..."

"SINGING?!" They both screamed.

"Buttons by the Pussycat dolls." Sam answered. The three heard a noise coming from Cathy. They turned to see Cathy singing along. "CATHY!" Danny hissed, his face turning red. _I can't have any other guys trying to steal her from me!!! _Cathy smiled innocently. "What?"

"Don't sing that!"

"Why?"

"I don't need other guys trying to-to-I'm just worried that other guys'll think you're easy!" Cathy smiled. "Danny...I don't even know what the songs TALKING about!"

The three looked at her like she was crazy. "Yet...you sing along with it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, why? What's it about?"

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

Cathy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Sam pulled away from her shocked best friend. "Okay...nevermind. I won't sing that anymore."

"THANK YOU!!!" Danny screeched.

"That's terrible..." Cathy moaned. "...and I was singing along."

**You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

Two dark and light brown haired boys entered the buliding. The two walked over and sat besides Mikuru and Yuki, who was the purple haired girl. "Where's Haruhi?" The dark haired boy asked, leaning on the table. "Oh, Hi Kyon-kun, Koizumkun!" Mikuru greeted happily. "She's on stage." Yuki said in a very emotionless voice. "WHAT?!" Kyon asked, shocked that Haruhi was singing such a...hem...strange...song. The waitress walked over. "May I have your orders, sir?" Kyon calmed down and turned to the waitress. "Uhhhh-" Itsucki interupted him. (A/N: Koizumi is Itsucki's last name.) "We're not ready to order yet."

"Very well!"

The waitress skipped off happily.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  


Kyon glared at the stage.

"Why was I SINGING that?!" Cathy screeched once again.

"Maybe because you thought it had a good beat and you had no idea what the song was talking about?" Sam said in Danny's usually knowing voice.

**You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
**

**Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know**

Kyon twitched as he watched the stage. Mikuru and Itsucki, however, were chuckling and giggling at the poor highschool student. "What...is...WRONG WITH HER?!" Kyon screeched.

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  


Ichigo and Mint were rolling around on the booth seats laughing. "Th-Th...THIS IS WORSE THEN **MY **SONG!"

"I KNOW, RIGHT?! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  


Cathy covered the top of her head and looked intently at the wooden table in front of her. "I'll never sing 'The Pussycat Dolls' ever again..." Sam looked at her troubled friend, shaking away a little bit of laughter. "Hey...at least it's not 'Beep' by them!"

"Beep?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, it's even worse then THIS!" Chris answered, poking his head up from his laptop.

"Great..." Danny hissed. He looked at his girlfriend. "Cathy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you dare sing THAT!"

"What makes you think I will?"

"I don't know...the fact you sang along with this one?"

"That's before I knew what it ment."

"Okay. Good. Just checking."

**I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)**

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  


Haruhi finished the song on her last note then smiled slyly, strutting her way off the stage. Kyon was still cringing when the girl came back. "Oh, hey! Kyon, Koizumi! I didn't expect you to show! Well, proved me wrong tonight!" Haruhi chuckled to herself. "Haruhi...never sing that song or anything like it on stage again..." The brigade leader looked at her menial tasks boy and smiled seducingly. "And why not?"

"Because...it's just wrong."

"Well it's not like it was a song that wasn't to you!"

"What?"

"You're the one I dedicated the song to, DUH!"

Kyon's face started to turn cherry red.

"What's the matter...afraid your girlfriend's got some play left in her?"

"I didn't know any of it left."

Haruhi laughed and took a seat next to the boy. "You're so dumb....the good kind though. You entertain me." Kyon laughed at her joke and wrapped his arm around her.

"Hey, Cathy?" Sam asked. "Yeah?" Cathy responded, setting down her glass cup. It had pink lip gloss covering a little area of the glass. "I'm gonna round up all of the girls here and sing another song by the Pussycat Dolls." The blue boy gasped and turned to the girl. "SAM!" Chris hissed. She turned to her boyfriend. "Relax. Only the beginning part's sexual." Chris went completly pale and thumped his head onto the table.

A few seconds later, Ichigo, Mint, Cathy, Sam, Haruhi, and Yuki were on stage. Mikur refused to go on.

(A/N: I'm pretty sure you guys have heard this before, but if you havn't, type in 'Pussycat Dolls, When I grow Up' in Youtube.)

**Sam: Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name  
**

**Boys call you sexy  
And you don't care what they say  
See every time you turn around  
They screaming your name**

**Now I've got a confession**

**All other girls: Ha ha ha ha!**

**Sam: When I was young I wanted attention**

**All other girls: Ha ha ha ha!**

**Sam: And I promised myself that I'd do anything**

**All other girls: Ha ha ha ha!**

**Sam: Anything at all for them to notice me**

**All other girls: Ha ha ha ha!**

Danny and Chris looked at each other and raised an eyebrow, looking back up at the stage. Kyon, Itsucki, and Mikuru watched the stage. Kyon had a 'what the heck' look on his face, Mikuru was smiling and Itsucki...well, Itsucki was in the middle.

**Sam: But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say**

**All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

"Well...we're an unusual bunch of people..." Danny said slowly. Chris just turned and stared at him.

The door opened once again, revealing two girls again. One had Mikuru's hair color and the other had Haruhi's. "Come on Haruhi! Let's go sing!" The lighter haired one cheered. "No...Renge I'm terrible at singing."

"I SAID SING!"

"AH! FINE!"

"Good. We'll go on next."

"Say Mommy Dear?" Asked a blonde boy.

A raven haired boy his age walked up next to him, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Why did we let them drag us here?"

"Because we owed them for spilling tea on them."

"BUT THAT WAS HIKARU AND KAROU!"

"Well, remember we distracted them and it happened...so."

"I hate rules."

**All: When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

**Sam: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  


**Sam: They used to tell me I was silly**

**All other girls: Ha ha ha ha!**

**Sam: Until I popped up on the TV**

**All other girls: La la la la!**

**Sam: I always wanted to be a superstar**

**All other girls: (Super star)**

**Sam: And knew that singing songs would get me this far**

**All other girls: La la la la!**

**Sam: But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say**

**You don't know what its like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
Cuz see when I was younger I would say**

"Wow...the'yre good." Haruhi said conciderably blankly. "You're right! They're awesome! I LOVE IT!" Renge cheered happily. "Tamaki? Why are you growing mushrooms in a corner?"

Kyoya asked, looking at the blonde.

"Because I feel like it."

"How long is this song?" Danny asked, leaning on the table.

"3 minuets 59 seconds." Chris answered, closing his laptop.

"Do you bring that thing with you WHEREVER you go?" He asked.

"So what if I do?"

**All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

**All: When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

**Ichigo: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Mint: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

The four members of the host club sat at their own booth. Renge, singing along to the song, didn't notice she was nowhere by her seat. So the obliviouse girl fell backwards and hit her head on the booth chair instead of getting in. "Are you okay, Renge?" Kyoya asked. "Maybe." The light haired brunette answered, rubbing her head. She got up and sat down in the booth.

**Cathy: I see them staring at me  
Ooh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true cuz what I do  
No one can do it better**

**Sam: You can talk about me  
Cuz I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me watching me  
And I know you want it, oh  
**

**All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

**All: When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

**Haruhi: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

Yuki: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

"See, how does Yuki, who has no personality, sing that enthusiastically?" Kyon asked. "Kyon, be nice!" Mikuru scolded. "Yes Kyon, saying those kinds of things is very bad.

**All: When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies**

When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies

**All: When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines**

When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick  
When I step out on the scene

**Sam: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it**

All: Be careful what you wish for  
Cuz you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it

All of the girls got off the stage and walked towards their own tables. "So, how was it?" Sam asked. "Great!" Chris said happily. "Ehhh, I think guys can do better." Danny moaned, leaning back in his chair. "Excuse me?" Cathy asked, rasing an eyebrow. "Well, guys are naturally better singers, that's all." Danny answered, opening only one of his eyes. He crossed his arms behind his head. Sam glared at him. "Oh please, each gender can sing equally well!" Chris gulped and turned to his angered girlfriend. "Actually, Sam...it's a proven fact." Cathy gasped and turned to Chris. "Oh no! Not you too Chris!" Sam huffed and put her hands on her hips. "Fine then. I challenge you to a sing off!" Danny opened both of his eyes. "And the prize."

"Whoever wins is crowned right in this argument."

"You're on."

Cathy and Chris looked at each other then looked back at their lovers as they ran onto the stage.

(A/N: It's a classic. If you want to hear it, type in 'Anything You Can Do' into Youtube.)

**Sam: Anything you can do I can do better  
......I can do anything better than you  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, yes, I can **

**Danny: Anything you can be I can be greater  
......Sooner or later I'm greater than you  
Sam: No, you're not  
Danny: Yes, I am  
Sam: No, you're not  
Danny: Yes, I am  
Sam: No, you're not  
Danny: Yes, I am, yes I am  
**

**Danny: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge  
Sam: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow  
Danny: I can live on bread and cheese  
Sam: And only on that?  
Danny: Yes  
Sam: So can a rat **

**Danny: Any note you can reach I can go higher  
Sam: I can sing anything higher than you  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can **

**Danny: How can you...sing that high?**

**Sam: I'm a GIRL!**

**Both:....**

**Sam: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper  
......I can buy anything cheaper than you  
Danny: Fifty cents  
Sam: Forty cents  
Danny: Thirty cents  
Sam: Twenty cents  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
**

**Danny: Anything you can say I can say softer  
Sam: I can say anything softer than you  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
**

**Danny: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker  
Sam: I can do it quicker and get even sicker  
Danny: I can open any safe  
Sam: Without being caught?  
Danny: Sure  
Sam: That's what I thought (you crook) **

"DANNY'S A CRIMINAL?!" Chris screeched, grabbing the sides of his head. "No...it's a part of the song Chris."

The audience were all cheering at the two on stage.

**Danny: Any note you can hold I can hold longer  
Sam: I can hold any note longer than you  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't **

**Sam: Yes, I CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

The audience gasped and everybody's jaw dropped at the girl's large breath.

**Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!**

**Danny:- yes, you can...where do you keep all that air?**

**Sam:....(Cough)**

**Danny: Oh, yeah, right. **

**Sam: Anything you can wear I can wear better  
......In what you wear I'd look better than you  
Danny: In my coat  
Sam: In your vest  
Danny: In my shoes  
Sam: In your hat  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, yes, I can  
**

"Ewwww....even in underwear?" Cathy asked, gaining a disgusted look. Chris looked at her like she was crazy.

**Danny: Anything you can say I can say faster  
Sam: I can say anything faster than you  
Danny: Noyoucan't  
Sam: YesIcan  
Danny: Noyoucan't  
Sam: YesIcan  
Danny: Noyoucan't  
Sam: YesIcan  
Danny: Noyoucan't  
Sam: YesIcan  
**

**Danny: I can jump a hurdle  
Sam: I can wear a girdle  
Danny: I can knit a sweater  
Sam: I can fill it better  
Danny: I can do most anything  
Sam: Can you bake a pie?  
Danny: No  
Sam: Neither can I  
**

**Danny: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter  
Sam: I can sing anything sweeter than you  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Oh, yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can  
Danny: No, you can't, can't, can't  
Sam: Yes, I can, can, can, can  
Danny: No, you can't  
Sam: Yes, I can**

Danny stared at Sam and her abailty to sound unbeleivably sweet. "I guess you can..."

Sam glared at him.

"DUH!"

The two walked off the stage. "Unfourtantly...Sam wins." Danny said unhappily, sitting down in his booth. Sam smiled triumphly. "I knew it." Cathy said. Chris' face dropped. "I win I win I win! ^^" Cathy cheered happily. "Why are you laughing?" Danny asked. "Because I won the bet!" Chris moaned and walked onto the stage. "What bet? Sam asked. "Yoooouuu'lll seeeee." Cathy had a very mischivouse. Chris glared at Cathy and he opened his mouth, positioning the microphone.

(A/N: This is from Family Guy when they made fun of Will Smith. Type in 'Family Guy Will Smith's Nice Clean Rap' and see what comes back! XD)

**Wooo hahaha I respect women when I'm on a date. I take em to a park or maybe a museum and I only try to kiss them if there ready. Woohoo what what say what what.**

Sam's eyes widened and Danny gasped. Cathy started to burst out laughing. Haruhi's gang looked like they were getting ready to loose all their breath they were laughing so hard. The host club jaws dropped as they watched the boy sing on stage. Ichigo and Mint spit out their drinks and looked at the stage.

**Help out your Mom and Dad by gettin a job so you can help pay for school supplies. A woohoo say oh. **

"Poor Sam..." Danny said slowly. Sam was just twitching and Cathy continued to roll on the floor laughing.

**Wipe you shoes on the mat when you come in the house. Someone just cleaned that floor. Woohoo! Say what what. Hahaa.**

Chris blushed unbeleivably as he walked off the stage. He sat down in the booth and glared at Cathy. "I hate you."

"I know."

Sam looked back and forth between the two. "What was the bet?"

"That if you won then Chris would go on stage and sing that and if Danny won I'd sing 'Beep' by the Pussycat Dolls." Cathy answered happily.

"You two suck." Danny hissed, drinking his soda. The waitress walked by and tripped, spilling some type of drink onto Cathy. The girl gasped as the waitress picked up the cup and left without apologizing. Chris started to burst out laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! KARMA'S A BI-"

"HEY! LANGEUGE!" Danny hissed.

Cathy moaned.

"I'm gonna go up and sing again...I'll just change before I do."

"I'll be right back." Chris said before running off in the same direction. He came back after a few seconds and sat back down. "When can Cathy hurry up, I want to really see her sing on stage right now!" Chris said excitingly. "Dude...are you falling for my girlfriend?!" Danny questioned, gaining a look of annoyance. Sam's eyes widened as she turned to Chris. "Wha-what?" She asked. "What? NO!!!"

"You...you do!" Sam gasped, tears starting to come from her eyes.

"Dude, not cool! Cathy's mine!" Danny hissed.

"I know that! I don't want her!" Chris argued.

Sam started to break out in tears as she covered her eyes and turned away in her seat.

"HIT ME!!!!!"

The bartender covered her face and filled Kiyoko's cup again. "ANOTHER!!!!"

A re-fill.

"ANOTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Another re-fill.

"ANOTHER!!!!!!"

"Mam, please-"

" I SAID ANOTHER DANG IT!!!!!!!"

The bartender re-filled it again.

"I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!!!"

Chris began to snicker.

"You made her dress in revealing clothing, didn't you?" Danny growled to the blue boy. Chris' eyes widened as he watched Danny's eyes narrow. Sam began to cry even louder for a few seconds before it becoming muffled. Chris stared sadly at his girlfriend. "Sam I don't love-"

"WHAT THE HECK?! IS THIS A CORSET?! I DON'T WANNA WEAR IT! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME WEAR THAT THING!!!!" A big boom sound could be heard coming from the room.

"....................ooooooooooowwwwww. DANG YOU PEOPLE SUCK!!!"

Sam looked at Chris and her eyes started to water again. Danny was growling even deeper now and Chris was looking at the dressing room. He turned back to Sam. "Sam! I swear I didn't-"

"Oh, NOW GO GO BOOTS?! WHAT'S NEXT?!!! THEY'RE SO UNCOMFORTABLE!!! HOW CAN I DANCE IN THESE THINGS?! OH NO! NO BUNNY EARS!!!" Chris gulped as he felt Danny's aura get exceptionally dark. "Ch-Chris...?" The boy turned to his girlfriend, only earning a slight slap on the face. "You...YOU JERK!!!!!!!!! UNTIL YOU CAN MAKE UP YOUR MIND ON WHICH ONE OF US YOU WANT...WE'RE TEMPORARLY." She went back to crying. Chris grasped his cheek and looked at her. "Sam...no..." "Chris buddy...you better choose Sam." Danny hissed threatingly. Chris turned to Danny. "Trust me! Sam's the only one I want!"

"I WILL NOT WEAR ANYTHING THAT SHOWS MY UNDERWEAR!!!"

Danny glared at Chris. "Yeah, sure. Whatever dude." Chris groaned and turned around as Cathy stepped onto the stage, wearing ever single thing she was screaming about in the dressingroom. She grabbed the microphone. "Um, can I have some BG dancers, please?" Renge smiled and grabbed Haruhi, pulling her onto the stage. Mint did the same thing to Ichigo, and Haruhi did the same thing to Mikuru. Tamaki hissed. "Daddy isn't happyyyyy!!!!!"

(The song I'm sure you all have heard is 'If You Seek Amy' by Britney Spears. Please type that into Youtube with some anime so you don't see the real music video.)

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la**

Oh baby, baby, have you seen Amy tonight?  
Is she in the bathroom, is she smokin' up outside? (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, does she take a piece of lime  
For the drink that I'mma buy her, do you know just what she likes? (Oh!)  


**Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho  
**

Danny glared at the stage and mumbled something about how he told her not to sing anything like that. Chris was trying to apolagize to Sam, who was calling him a liar in return.

**Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy**

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

(Love me, hate me) La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  


The large amount of girls on stage danced to the music that came from the blonde on the stage. Danny glared daggers up at it and turned away. Chris didn't give up on winning back Sam as he continued to apolagize and tell her the truth. Sam was refusing to listen though. She started to cry even more as she declared her broken heart.

**Amy told me that she's gonna meet me up  
I don't know where or when and now they're closin' up the club (Oh!)  
I've seen her once or twice before she knows my face  
But it's hard to see with all the people standin' in the way (Oh!)**

Tamaki grimaced as he watched Haruhi move on stage. "You know...you shouldn't be so angry." Tamaki glared at him. "Don't tell me you're not upset about Renge being up there, Kyoya." Kyoya stayed silent for a few minuets. "...Point taken."

Kyon glared at the stage as he watched HIS Suzumiya dance on stage. "Stupid girl..." He then mumbled something about predators and an alley. Itsucki was not very happy with Mikuru being on the stage ether. He moaned at the girl and looked down at the table. "Muhahahaha." Yuki said blantly. The two boys glared at her. She stared up at them. "Muhahahaha." Itsucki glared at her then mumbled something like 'can't hit a girl.'

**Oh (Oh)  
Tell me have you seen her, cause I'm so (Oh)  
I can't get her off of my brain  
I just wanna go, to the party she gon' go  
Can't somebody take me home?  
Haha, hehe, haha, ho  
**

**Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy**

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

**(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la)  
**

The audience began to clap to the beat as the lyrics slipped gently through the glossed lips of Cathy.

**So tell me if you see her  
(Let me know what she was wearing and what she was like)  
Cause I've been waiting here forever  
(Let me know where she was going I don't mind)  
**

**Oh baby, baby, if you seek Amy tonight (Oh!)  
Oh baby, baby, we'll do whatever you'll like  
Oh baby, baby, baby  
Oh baby, baby, baby...  
**

**La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la  
**

**Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me  
But all of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy**

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy  


All seven girls danced about the stage, swaying their hips and moving their arms and legs when needed. Their movements maxed the song as lyrics still swept through Cathy's now blood-red glossed lips.

**Love me, hate me  
Say what you want about me (Yeaaaah)  
(La, la, la, la-la, la, la, la) (Yeah)**

Love me, hate me  
But can't you see what I see?  
All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy

**(Love me, hate me) Ohhhh, say what you want about me  
Ohhhh, but can't you see what I see?  
(Love me, hate me) Yeahh, say what you want about me**

All of the boys and all of the girls  
Are begging to if you seek Amy 

Cathy finished the notes that had been hanging off her lips as her body stopped moving, due to the song ending. The audience clapped and cheered besides 3 diffrent groups. One being the SOS Brigade, another being the OHSHC, and the last one being the Monster Buster Club. Cathy stepped off the stage, and no, not leaving a glass slipper, and walked up to Danny. "Hey Danny, you okay?" Danny stared up at her.

"Oh yeah...the only things that could possibaly tick me off are the fact the you sang such a strange song, guys were howlling your name, and that it's possible Chris is interested in you." Cathy's face turned completly red. "Okay, first of all the song was not my choice, second of all the only guy I care about is you, and third of all WHAT?!!!" Cathy asked, shocked. "Chris set up that outfit for you backstage then wanted you to hurry and get on stage." Danny said glumly. Cathy sighed and hugged Danny around his neck. "Why are you so jealouse? It's not like I'd like him back." She answered. Danny looked at the red-liped girl in his arms. "If you say..."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Well, that was MUCH longer then normal! Anyways, here's Cathy with 'Happy Happy Joy Joy!'

Cathy: But...A GUY SINGS THAT!

Me: SING WOMAN! SING!!!

**Cathy: Hello boys and girls, this is your old pal, Stinky Wizzleteats  
This is a song about a whale, NO this is a song about being happy  
Thats right!  
Its the happy happy, joy joy song!  
**

Danny: (Laughing his head off)

Me: LMAO!

Sam: Yo'ure just cruel...

Chris: OoO

**Cathy:**

**Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy joy  
**

Me: Songs used today are

Cathy's Songs: If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears, Happy Happy Joy Joy from Ren and Stimpy

All girls' songs: When I Grow Up by the Pussycat Dolls

Ichigo's Songs: Cuddle Bunny by Unknown

Sam and Danny's Songs: Anything You Can Do by Irving Berlin

Chris' Songs: Will Smith's Clean Rap from Family Guy

Haruhi's Songs: Buttons by the Pussycat Dolls

**Cathy:**

**I dont think your happy enough, thats right!  
I'll teach you to be happy!  
I'll teach your grandmother to suck eggs!  
Now boys and girls, lets try it again...**

Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy joy!  


Danny: AAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam: (Covering head)

Chris: (Starting to hold back laughs himself)

Kiyoko: OoO....................(Joins Danny)

Me: SING!!!!!!!SIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Cathy: Iff-in you ain`t the grandaddy of all liars!  
The little critters of nature...they dont know that they're ugly.  
Thats very funny! A fly marrying a bumble bee!  
I told you I'd shoot, but you didn't believe me!  
WHY didn't you believe me?  
**  
**Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy, joy joy  
Happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy happy, joy joy joyyyy! **

Me: I do not own ANYTHING!!!!!!!!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
